When Duty Calls
by Nagasha
Summary: Abby loves Chester, but what happens when she breaks his heart by leaving him for Grossology buisness one to many times? ABBSTER


**We seriously don't have enough Abbster stuff on here. I'm probably going to post other Abbster stuff up here eventually, and they won't be connected. This is after they rescue Chester and he and Abby have been dating for a while. I don't own Grossology.**

When Duty Calls

"H-h-hey Abby." Abby turned around and smiled at her dusty-blond haired (boy) friend whose face was already the exact shade of a tomato. "Hey Chester." Abby waved and Chester's cheeks reddened even more. It always amazed Abby that even after they got rid of Kid Rot a few months ago, Chester was still nervous around her. 'It's kind of cute, if you think about it.' Abby thought and then Chester blushed redder.

"Abby, um, there's this dance, this formal dance, and I don't have any homework that night, not that homework is that much of a problem for me, and I'm pretty sure you don't have that much trouble with homework, but if you did I could-" Abby took his hand in one of hers and squeezed, it was a dirty trick to stop him from rambling like that. Abby looked into those warm, brown eyes, "Yes Chester, I'll go to the dance with you."

She was tempted to kiss him, but he looked like he already was going to faint. So she instead just kissed his cheek. "See you Thursday!" But inside, she felt empty. It was wrong because on nearly every date they go on, Grossology business called, and she could practically hear Chester's heart break, but that isn't the worst of it.

Chester, as soon as the parasites that controlled him were destroyed, asked the Director if he could be a Grossologist. Ty teased her about it, but Chester told her that he really wanted to 'repay his debt to the world as he put it.' She thought it was sweet and helped petition for the school's recycling bins. When the Director said (or rather, screamed) no, that was the first time she heard Chester's heart break. But, and she forced herself not to cry, nobody said that she was going to break his heart this time.

ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER

"Oh my little girl's going to the dance with a boy!" Mrs. Archer fussed over Abby, who was wearing a simple yellow sundress. However, her mother insisted on braiding her hair into a fancy bun. Ty stood in the corner smirking, wearing a simple tux that came with a long story about his father's first formal dance. "I wouldn't exactly consider Chester as a-OW! MOM, Abby threw her shoe at me!"

"Abby, don't throw shoes at your brother." Mrs. Archer scolded her daughter, but then hugged her, overcome with glee. "Mom!" Then the doorbell rang signaling either Chester or Naomi. It was both. "We carpooled." Naomi answered the unasked question.

"Abby, you look… perfect." Chester thrust out something in front of her. It was a crudely made corsage, really just a strip of green construction paper taped in a circle with some yellow flowers on it. "Marigolds…" Abby smiled and hugged Chester and giving him a light kiss on his cheek. Naomi awed at the scene. "They are so cute together!" As Abby strapped the hand-made corsage around her wrist she felt her cheeks get warm and saw Chester go red. She took his hand and he led her into Naomi's dad's Mini Van.

ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER

It was in the middle of a slow dance when the call came. Abby took it and said "Lab Rat, please tell me your wishing me and Chester good luck for our dance." Lab Rat shook his head on the screen. "Sorry, but Sloppy Joe's filling all the drain pipes with raw sewage."

Abby sighed and turned to Chester. "Chester, Sloppy Jo-" Chester held his hand up and said "Just go, Abby, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." Then he kissed her softly and once again, Abby felt Chester's heart break.

ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER

Abby raced back to the dance, not caring about the fact she had her dress on backwards and only one shoe on. Chester wouldn't care about that. She checked her watch and mentally cursed. Three hours. She left Chester alone for three hours at a dance.

And he won't be mad at her, because he's never mad at her. Instead he just blamed his self, not aloud, but she could see it in his eyes. Oh, how she wished he got mad at her. Abby burst through the doors, but didn't see Chester. Instead she turned to Naomi and asked, "Have you seen Chester?"

"Yeah, we were talking earlier, but Paige and Ryan kept teasing him about you ditching him. He kept repeating that you promised that you would come back, but he left about thirty minutes ago." Abby cursed mentally, Chester would always wait until she got back, no matter how long the wait was, and he'd pretend as if she was never gone, even forcing himself to remember what they were talking about.

But she knew that both Paige and Ryan's words always affected him more that they ever did to her, and maybe… he had finally given up on her. Abby finally felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, just like Chester's did so many times, even before they were dating.

Abby started running, letting her feet take her the familiar path to Chester's. Normally a thirty minute head start wasn't enough for somebody to beat Abby but Abby was always amazed at how fast Chester can run when he wants to. She put her hand over her heart, trying to sooth the dull ache in her chest. How can Chester deal with this pain every day? Why doesn't he just break up with her and stop her from breaking his heart again and again?

Eventually she reached his house but didn't bother looking for him in there. Instead she jumped over the fence into the backyard and saw Chester, carefully scooping up a weed from the main garden and placed it in a smaller, side garden he made just for weeds. Chester's voice flashed back into her head. "After the… incident… I really don't want to hurt any plants, weeds or otherwise." She had thought it a little strange at first but now she realized it shows how sweet he really is.

Abby walked closer trying to ignore the fact that the ground was slightly speckled with water and tapped him on the shoulder. Chester turned around, his eyes slightly red from crying. He looked down and muttered "I'm sorry."

Abby couldn't help herself when she felt her eyes water. "WHY ARE YOU SORRY WHEN I'M ALWAYS BREAKING YOUR HEART BY LEAVING? HOW CAN YOU PUT UP WITH IT?"

Abby felt a pair of hands around her neck. She looked down into Chester's warm earthy brown and tear-filled eyes. "I put up with it because I know you don't mean to hurt me and I know you have to save the world from evil." He looked down sadly "I know I can't help you fight evil, but at least I can wait for you and remind you about what you're saving the world for."

ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER

"Abby, I don't think you're supposed to do that." Lab Rat warned her as she put the last touches on her form. Abby looked up at him and fingered the corsage he made her, which she considers the most beautiful thing in the world. She slid the piece of paper into a folder. "It's only what he deserves. I mean, the Director never even gave him a chance. And he still has to go through training."

Lab Rat shrugged; there is no way to stop Abby when she gets like this. He grabbed the folder. "I meant that we do these digitally now." He told her as he pulled out the paper and started typing it in. Abby hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER ABBSTER FOREVER

**CONGRADULATIONS **_Chester Johnson Kingsbury_**, YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE GROSSOLOGIST TRAINING PROGRAM. BY ENTERING YOUR APPICATION, YOU HAVE BEGUN YOUR FIRST STEPS INTO THE EXCITING WORLD OF GROSSOLOGY. TRAINING STARTS ON **_June twenty-first, 2010_**. WE HAVE INCLUDED A COPY OF YOUR APPLICATION.**

**GROSSOLOGIST APPLICATION SHEET**

**NAME:** _Chester Johnson Kingsbury _

**DATE OF BIRTH:**_ September fifteenth, 1998_

**SKILLS: **_Excellent aim, fine motor skills, very fast runner, extremely smart _

**WEAKNESSES:**_ Shy, needs practice with upper arm strength_

**PREVIOUS EXPERIENCES:**_ Accidently turned himself into a Super-Villain called Kid Rot while trying to reverse decomposition. Was cured by the Grossologists and has no residual affects from it_

**REASON:**_ Wants to make up for Kid Rot_

**SEE YOU ON THE FRONT LINES**

Chester stared at the paper and peeled off the sticky note on the back of the packet, and read it. "Chester, I know that I can't help you pass the tests, but at least I can get you a chance. –Abby."

**I leave the ending up to you to choose if he makes it in or not.**


End file.
